Jack Sparrow's piece of eight
's Piece of eight]] These trinkets belonged to Jack Sparrow. One of which was his Piece of Eight, symbolizing that he was a Pirate Lord of the Brethren Court. It was made out of a small, ancient Siamese coin woven into Moroccan beads. During the release of Calypso from her human form, Jack's piece of eight was destroyed during the ritual. Jack later made a new trinket, known to be made of zombie finger bones. One with a Chinese luck coin tied to some copper wire, the other with a barrel bead around it, a red bead, and a silver canine tooth. History Jack Sparrow got the beads from a Moroccan lady of ill repute. The coin is an ancient one from Siam, one of the first two bits he ever pirated. How that lady obtained one of the Pieces of eight is unknown. While Jack kept the Piece of eight for himself, he bought his hat with the other coin. Piece of eight was in Jack's possession wherever he went, as the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, draping over his forehead. He wore it from his adventures in getting the Black Pearl back in his possession, in his search for the Dead Man's Chest, and throughout of the war against piracy. cuts Jack's piece of eight off.]] During the meeting of the Fourth Brethren Court, it was preferred by Hector Barbossa that every Pirate Lord had to present their piece of eight. When called upon about his own piece of eight, Jack merely meddled with his for a moment and then let it stay on his forehead. Unlike the other Pirate Lords, Jack kept his piece of eight throughout the meeting. Later, during the parley in the sandbar, Barbossa sliced Jack's piece of eight and had his monkey retrieve it. The piece of eight finally burned to a crisp during the incantation to release Calypso from her human form. A new trinket Sometime after the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, Jack tied a Kraken tooth into his hair. Sometime during his quest for the Fountain of Youth, after Barbossa's second mutiny aboard the Black Pearl, Jack would make a new trinket. Jack was seen with it made out of zombie finger bones with a Chinese luck coin tied to some copper wire around one, and a barrel bead around the other, a red bead, and Jack's silver canine tooth. How his tooth was on it, as Jack told his father Teague, he broke and swallowed it and later retreived it and polished it into his new trinket. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (video game) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (junior novelization) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''Legend of the Aztec Idol!'' *''In Jack We Trust!'' *''Open Sesame!'' *''A Revolting Development!'' *''The Sidekick!'' *''The Duel!'' *''Enter... the Scarecrow!'' *''Chain Reaction!'' *''Going Overboard!'' *''The Eye of Dispair!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: A Storm at Sea'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Escape from Davy Jones'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (video game) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (junior novelization) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (junior novelization) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (junior novelization) Non-canon appearances *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' See also *Jack Sparrow *Piece of eight Category:Objects Category:Brethren Court